


Where There Is No Love

by MimiK



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Post-Battle of Five Armies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 18:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiK/pseuds/MimiK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thoughts of the King of the Woodland Realm after the battle - an attempt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There Is No Love

The dark shades of night and the bygone fight took over the dusty battleground. The allies won over Azog and his orcs, but for what price.

Down from the hill the eyes of the elven king screened the plain. So many lives were taken. He didn’t care the crying men and mourning dwarves. They had no place in his heart. Nor had their dead ones.

But there was a heart and there was love. Thranduil’s heart cried for his kinsmen, who gave their lives, who were lost forever.

_There is no love in you_ , her voice said. She was mistaken.


End file.
